twilight chat
by BellaSwanCullen1997
Summary: What happens when the Cullens all come for an interview. Well this story tells it all. From fuuny stories to sad memories to them all singing songs, this story contains it all. This is just an interview with the twilight characters. I do not own twilight.
1. Alice

I do not own twilight. I I did would I be making an interview with them? Probably not

BSC1997: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our show. My name is BellaSwanCullen1997. (Waves to audience.) I will be doing an interview with each of the twilight characters. Today you guys are in for a treat. Do you know why?

Audience: No. Why?

BSC1997: Because our first person is a little pixie, she loves to shop, and can tell you what happens before it actually does. Please give it up for Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, or as you know her, ALICE CULEN!!!!! (Alice walks on stage. Audience is cheering like crazy; she waves and skips over to give me a huge. We both sit down.)

BSC1997: Welcome to the show Alice. How are you?

A: It's an honor to be on this show. I'm doing well to. I just got back from the mall from doing some major shopping.

BSC1997: Well that's nice. We have some questions for you. Do you mind of I ask them?

A: Not at all. Ask away.

BSC1997: Ok. The first question is what does you like to do when you're not shopping?

A: Hmm… let me think. (Thinks for about 10 seconds) OH!! I GOT IT!! I like to give Bells, Rose, Jazzy, Eddie, Emmy, Esme, and Carlisle makeovers!

BSC1997: Ok then. (A little scared.) Nice nicknames by the way.

A: Thanks. I thought of them myself.

BSC1997: Sure you did. The next question is what is your favorite movie?

A: That's easy. It's Peter Pan.

BSC1997: Why?

A: Because there's a pixie in it like me!!!

BSC1997: Of course it is. Next, can you sing.

A: Yeah, everyone I know can.

BSC1997: Really? That's cool. What's your favorite song?

A: It's pocketful full of sunshine because I'm always so happy.

BSC1997: Cool. Since you said everyone could sing, I'm adding a new rule on here. All characters must song there favorite song. ( All Cullens and Bella come out)

CaB-A (cullens and Bella minus Alice): But…

BSC1997: No ifs, ands, or buts.

CaB-A: Fine (They all leave)

A: Well I'm excited to do it.

BSC1997: Okay here id your microphone, ( hands Alice the mic) and sing away.

A: (starts singing and dancing to the song.)

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh

Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh no

Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place

There's a place that I go that nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow and I call it home  
And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light  
And nobody cries, there's only butterflies

Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place

Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place

Take me away  
(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
A secret place  
(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)  
To better days take me away  
Take me away  
(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
A secret place  
(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)  
Take me away, a hiding place

The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright  
The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright

(she finishes and the crowd goes wild.)

BSC1997: okay guys, be quiet.

Audience: (still cheering)

A: (having a vision. Gets out.) OMG!!! Guys look its my brother Edward. (Quickly runs away. Comes back 2 seconds with Edward)

BSC1997: OME!!! IT IS EDWARD!! I LOVE YOU!!

Audience: ( quiet because they are dazzled by Edward)

A: Thanks Edward. (Edward walks away.)

BSC1997: Well it was nice to have you on the show today Alice.

A: It was my honer. Now I must go before all the stores close. Bye!!!! ( Alice runs away)

BSC1997: That's Alice for you. Well I hoped you liked our first interview. Come back next time when we interview our soldier boy (hint hint). Goodbye and leave a review of what questions you want me to ask him. Ciya!!

Audience: (clapping like crazy)


	2. Jasper

This chapter goes out to MrsCullen9 and

**Kal El Kent82. You guys rock my sockz! On with the story. **

**I do not own twilight. If I did would I make an intervoew woth them? I don't think so.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jasper

BSC1997: Welcome back everybody! On the last chapter we talked to Alice Cullen, Well now we have the dude of moods, our own soldier boy…. Jasper Whitlock Hale!

Audience: clapping like mad people

5 minutes later Jasper still isn't on stage

BSC1997: Lets try this again. Jasper Hale!

Audience is clapping again.

5 minutes later Jasper STILL isn't out

BSC1997 (to audience): When I say Jasper you say Hale. Jasper!

Audience: Hale!

BSC1997: Jasper!

Audience: Hale!

Jasper STILL isn't coming out

BSC1997: let me go backstage and see what is holding him up.

walks backstage and sees Alice giving Jasper a makeover.

A: Come on Jasper! Just a little bit of more makeup!

J: Alice! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a boy!

A: I know that.

BSC1997: Jasper Hale! You are keeping everyone waiting!

J: I'm coming, I'm coming.

BSC1997 walks back on stage.

BSC1997: Lets try this one last time! What do you say everybody!?

Audience: Yeah!

BSC1997: Ok! Now introducing Mr. Jasper Whitlock Hale!

Audience claps.

Jasper walks out with his hood over his head. He picks his head up and gives everyone a smile.

Audience faints.

BSC1997: So Jasper it's nice to see you.

J: It's nice to be here.

BSC1997: Before you were with the Cullens and met Alice you were traveling on your own. Which life do you like better? The one you had with Maria or the one you have now?

J: I like the life that I have now. Before all I was feeling was pain from the people that I killed. Now I don't have to feel that anymore.

BSC1997: But I thought you liked human blood?

J: Oh I do, but that doesn't mean I hate my life now. I actually think that animal blood is better than human blood.

BSC1997: Really? Oh I wouldn't know because my boyfriend Zachary or Zach for short, *I made up this name. I don't know a Zachary or a Zach. Ok back to the story.* who's a vampire with the power to teleport, isn't going to change me till a year from now,

J: Ok?

BSC1997: Sorry. So we heard that you could sing.

J: Who told you that?

BSC1997+J: Alice

BSC1997: So, what is your favorite song?

J: It's soldier by 50 cent.

BSC1997: The rap song?

J: Yep!

BSC1997: Why is it your favorite song? Because you were a soldier?

J: That and because I can rap.

BSC1997: Ok then, HIT IT!!

J:(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! I started my own gang  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT!  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! I started my own gang  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT!

It's a fact homie, eagles don't fly in flocks  
But the eagles I got own sixteen shots  
Like beefin', homie I ain't sayin' a word  
I'll run up on your punk ass squeezing the bird  
Now what New York niggas know about country grammar  
Not much, but we know how to bang them hammers  
When I pull out that thing, you better break yourself  
Or win a trip to ICU, and you can take yourself  
If you lucky motherfucker, I'm solider I told ya  
Push ya shit back, put my knife through ya six pack  
Gat bust, adrenaline rush, blowin' the dust  
Five point O, burnin' the cluth, while I'm burnin' the dutch  
You thought them other niggas was hot, I'm turnin' it up  
This the blueprint, nigga are you learnin' or what  
You done told me you respect me, now tell me I'm the nicest  
Admit it nigga, I'm a mid-life crisis

(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! I started my own gang  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! (I got the rep of a villian, the weapon concealin')  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! I started my own gang  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! (full of controversy until I retire my jersey)

It's like niggas rate the respect of who gat bigger  
Banks been blowin' on purple stuff before that fat nigga  
Henny's make dollars, and dollars make death threats  
I'm doin' remixes to bulletproof the Lex next  
Duck nigga, everdays war  
I'm heavy on sports, to my draw like NBA's store  
Don't make me send the piece at you  
I'll have your man walk around with another rest in peace tattoo  
Look creampuff, you can get killed here  
Nigga you ain't invincible, even Superman in a wheel chair  
I've always been a picky man, but I ain't a flowered star  
So I'mma fuck all fifty fans  
Look, whether you like it or not, right in ya spot  
All in your grill, wearin' the crown, airin' em down  
We're in the pound puttin' fare in the clown  
I'm running with gangstas, don't make one of em shank ya

(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! I started my own gang  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! (I got the rep of a villian, the weapon concealin')  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! I started my own gang  
(I'm a soldier) G-UNIT! (full of controversy until I retire my jersey)

I'mma ride with my rap shit and my body armor  
Ride like a Taliban suicide bomber  
Four five six feet, I off ya feet  
I kill ya with a pillow when you fall asleep  
Your records can't sell, your company is buyin' em  
Give it up, Burger King is hirin'  
You shoulda been a cop, cause you snitch a lot  
Talkin' to the jakes, you bound to get shot  
I used to watch Big Bird and Scooby Doo  
Now I'm choppin' big birds and them bundles too  
For that Master P money, that shoppin' spree money  
That coke, that dope and that ecstasy money  
I'm tryin' to build empires across the state line  
So move like vampires, never see me in the daytime  
I jump out with a nina and a mack  
I have you like Khia, my neck, my back

BSC1997 is clapping along with the audience

BSC1997: Wow Japer, that was amazing! I didn't know you had it in you!

J: Well it's my little secret. And Edwards. And Emmets.

BSC1997: Well, its not really much of a secret is it?

J: No, but not everybody knows,

BSC1997: Right. So, Jasper, what is your favorite movie?

J: It's (quietly) Alice in Wonderland.

BSC1997: What was that?

J: Alice in Wonderland, OK!!!

BSC1997: (trying to hold back laughter) Ok, but why?

J: Because Alice makes me watch it everyday and it grew on me.

BSC1997: Oh, I thought there would be another reason.

J: What would that be?

BSC1997: I thought you were gay.

J: I AM NOT!!!

BSC1997: Ok I believe you. Lets finish the interview.

J: Ok

BSC1997: What do you like to do other than spending your time with Alice.

J: I like to play pranks and video games with Emmet. When I'm not doing that I like to go to the library and read or mess with people's emotions.

BSC1997: Can you tell us a story of when you did that?

J: Sure. Once when Bella was over, I decided to play a trick on Edward and Rosalie. I made him kiss her. It was hilarious to see everyone's expression when this happened. All I was doing was laughing. Then, I got caught by Edward and was ground for 1 week.

BSC1997: That must have been terrible.

J: Oh it was. I couldn't see Alice for 1 week.

BSC1997: How did you go to school then?

J: It was hard and you don't want to know.

BSC1997: Ok. I think we are done here. It was nice to have you on the show, Jasper.

J: It was nice being here. Now if you don't mind me and Emmet have a date with the Play Station 3 and Guitar Hero.

BSC1997: Ok. I won't make you late. See you again some time soon!

J: Bye.

Jasper walks off stage as the Audience is clapping

BSC1997: So far you have met Mary Alice Brandon Cullen or just Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Hale. What crazy Cullen will we see next week? I'll give you a hint. She is a Barbie girl. Please leave a review with a question you want me to ask her. Thanks and see you soon!

Waves like a mad person.

Audience cheers.

* * *

**I have no reviews for this stroy and I can't think of any questions. Please leave some. Thanks!**

**BellaSwanCullen1997 or BSC1997**


	3. Rosalie

**Hey there everyone. Its me BellaSwanCullen1997 or just Bella. I may not be able to post this week. I have choras performances and compition in it to. We get to go to Great Adventure here in New Jersey! So i put this up so my fans won't have to wait.**

**Diclamer: One day I was walking down the street. All of a sudden I saw a peice of paper on the ground. I picked it up and it was the idea for Twilight. I wrote the whole story than Srephanie Meyer broke into my house and stole it. If anyone sees her tell her that i want the stroy back. So enjoy this. it is all I have left from my dreams I had that involved the Cullens.**

BSC1997: Welcome back to another twilight chat. Previously you saw Jasper do rap and saw Alice sing a love song. How did you like them?

Audience cheers like crazy.

BSC1997: So now I have to read the introductions today's guest gave me. *reading* She's pretty, popular, and any guys dream. You'd be lucky just to look at her. Introducing the amazing Rosalie Lillian Hale!

R (from behind stage): That's not my name!

BSC1997: Yes it is!

R (from behind stage): No it is not!

BSC1997: Yes it is! (pulls something out of pocket) on your drivers license it says that! I'm right and your wrong! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

All of a sudden Rosalie comes out with Emmet trying to restrain her.

Em: Don't do it Rose. Don't hurt her.

R: Fine. Now go! (Pushes him off stage) Shoo, shoo!

As soon as hes gone… the war starts.

R: Now, what did you say to me?

BSC1997: I said nothing.

R: Yes you did, something about my name? Do you remember?

BSC1997: Yes I remember.

R: So what's my real name?

BSC1997: Rosalie Cullen Hale?

R: Better, much better.

She walks over to her seat and sits down.

BSC1997: Rosalie, in the books they described you as an evil person that hates Bella's guts. Is that true?

R: It used to be, but after we moved back I warmed up to her and we became the best of friends. WE actually had a couple of sleepovers. We even have a shopping trip planned next week for Alice, Bella, and I,

BSC1997: Wow, you are completely unlike your character in the book. Your so much nicer. I'm surprised.

R: Thanks, I think.

BSC1997: So, when you were first changed you were supposed to be Edwards mate, but of course he wasn't interested. So..

R: UGH! HOW DID HE NOT WANT ME! I MEAN I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATYRE ON THE EARTH! HE MADE ME SO MAD! But then I found Emmet and I wasn't angry anymore.

BSC1997:… how did you feel about that. CAN YOU LET ME FINISH MY QUESTION BEFORE YOU GIVE AN ANSWER PLEASE!

R: Sure, sorry.

BSC1997: Its okay. I have a very interesting question for you. May I ask it/

R: Um… sure, go ahead.

BSC1997: Who is your favorite brother, Jasper or Edward?

R: I hate them both.

J+Ed(from backstage): Hey!

BSC1997: Figures, but why?

R: They are both just annoying with their powers. Edward is always reading my mind when I'm thinking about what I want to do with Emmet and Jasper always makes me kiss Edward!

BSC1997: Oh yes, Jasper explained that to us.

R: Ugh, I knew I should've watched that episode.

BSC1997: Your whole family actually watches this show?

R: Yeah, why is that a big problem.

BSC1997: I thought that it was really bad.

R: No its not. Its pretty good.

BSC1997: Thanks but I am looking for suggestions. (Turns to audience) If any of you have an idea for this story or any story I should write just tell me. (Turns back to Rosalie) So we heard that you could sing.

R: I hate Alice.

A (from backstage): No you don't!

R: Just ignore her.

BSC1997: ok. So we have a song prepared for you and we will need your lovely husbands help with this. (Emmet walks out) The song you are going to be singing is, DRUMROLL PLEASE!

Someone in this plays the drums.

BSC1997: BARBIE GIRL!

R: I HATE YOU TO NOW!

BSC1997: Have fun singing Rose. (Laughs evilly) Muh ha ha ha ha!

Rosalie and Emmet get the mic and start singing. (lyrics changed to fit the story)

Em: Hiya Rosie  
R: Hi Em!  
Em: You wanna go for a ride?  
R: Sure, Em!  
Em: Jump in!  
R: Ha ha ha ha

R: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party

R: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

R:I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie

Em: You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

R: You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

R: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ah ah ah, yeah  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ah ah ah, yeah  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

R: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Em: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

R:You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ah ah ah, yeah  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ah ah ah, yeah  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

R: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

R: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ah ah ah, yeah  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ah ah ah, yeah  
Em: Come on, Rosie, let's go party,

R: ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

R: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Em: Well, Rosie, we're just getting started  
R: Oh, I love you Em!"  
They finish the song and the crowd goes wild.

BSC1997: Wow guys! The crowd loves you! Now, go away Emmet.

Em: But…

R: No buts or you'll be punished for the week.

Em: Fine

Emmet walks off stage.

BSC1997: Well Rosalie we are about done here.

R: ok but before I go can I say something?

BSC1997: Sure

R: Alice, if you ever tell anyone about our secrets again, I will personanly rip you limb from limb and burn them. Then I will burn ALL of your clothes. You got that? Good. Bye.

Rosalie walks off stage.

BSC1997: Well that was a nice way to end a show. So what did you guys think of Rosalie?

The audience cheers.

BSC1997: Ah, Rosalie, the type of girl that makes you self-conscious and hid in the corner from fear. So after pocketful of sunshine, soldier, and Barbie girl, what could come next? Well, um, lets just say a little gummy BEAR. (hint, hint) So please give your opinion and ideas for this story and I will see you next time on _**TWILIGHT CHAT**_!

Walks off stage as crowd cheers.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I really need some ideas though and songs you want the characters to sing. Please help and I'll mention you in my next chapter. Thanx:)**

**BellaSwanCullen1997 or BSC1997 or just plain ol Bella.**

* * *


	4. annocment

An: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been really busy. You will probably get another episode tomorrow or on Wensday. I am really busy and I have no idea what to write about. If anyone has an idea on this story please tell me. Also check out my new story called Secret Meaning. I only have one chapter so far and need an idea for a song. Thanks.

Bella


	5. Emmet

**Hey Guys! I'm alive. Sorry I have'nt updated in a while. i was so busy. But its summer now so I have alot of free time I hope you enjoy this and if you have any ideas for this story or questions just message me. Thanks, BellaSwanCullen1997**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. All I own is the interviewer who is a bad character oh well. I also don't own any of the songs.**

BSC1997: Hello guys, it's me again. So far you have seen Alice with pocketful of sunshine, Jasper with soldier, and Rosealie with Barbie Girl. As you can see I have another interview today. Our studio audience has been in accident. Apparently Rosalie's dressing room wasn't big enough. Anyway….let me introduce today's guest. (Takes out a piece of paper.) He is the pranks master, the funny man, and is a REALLY strong dud, probably the strongest. Anyway, lets introduce, Emmet McCarthy Cullen!

Emmet comes out grinning like an idiot.

BSC1997: So Emmet how are you?

Em: I'm fine I guess. I'm really really happy though!

BSC1997: Can you tell us why?

Em: I pulled this awesome prank that involves one sleeping human, some whip cream, and a feather!

BSC1997: Let me guess, you pulled the prank on Bella?

Em: Yup!

*BSC1997 gives Emmet a highfive*

BSC1997: What did she do after?

Em: She screamed but I got chased by Eddiekins. *gives a sad face*

BSC1997: Aw, its okay. So we have a question for you.

Em: What is it?

BSC1997: What do you miss the most about being human?

Em: Probably the ability to eat food. It used to taste so good but now it just tastes awful. I really miss just being able to look at it without pucking.

BSC1997: Oh. I guess that would stink. So what did you first think of Rosealie when you met her and….

Em: Rosealie was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was glad she saved me and turned me because if she didn't I would have been dead and would never of found her.

BSC1997:….where you glad she changed you. WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS! I NEED TO FINISH ASKING THE QUESTION BEFORE YOU CAN ANSWER! GOT THAT!

Em: Yeah I got it *looking very scared*

BSC1997: By the way Emmet, that was really deep. You surprised me.

Em: I kind of surprised my self. You see, I'm not the brightest of my family.

BSC1997: Really? *says with sarcasm* I didn't know.

Em: Yeah so after I said that I was in shock.

BSC1997: Oh. Umm.. everyone who is watching/ reading this is probably wondering something.

Em: Yeah?

BSC1997: They are probably wondering how strong you are. Do you think that you could show us?

Em: Sure but I'll need something to pick up.

BSC1997: No problem. BRIMG OUT THE CARS!

*Someone from backstage wheels out about 20 cars*

BSC1997: Thanks. So Emmet can you lift all these cars at once?

Em: I don't know lets see.

BSC1997: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

*No one does anything*

BSC1997: I SAID PLEASE!

SC(stage crew): Sorry!

*Drum roll plays.*

Em: Here I go.

*Leans down slowly. Puts his hands underneath the bottom car.*

BSC1997: On the count of 3 I want you to pick them up, okay?

Em: Okay!

BSC1997: 1…2…3!

*Emmet lifts the cars over his head. BSC1997 cheers.*

BSC1997: Stage Crew cheer with me!

*Noone does anything*

BSC1997: I SAID CHEER!

*They all cheer. Emmet puts the cars down.*

BSC1997: Emmet, we have a surprise for you.

Em: Oh I love presents!

BSC1997: It's not a present. It's a song!

Em; ALICE! YOU ARE NEXT ON MY PRANKING LIST!

A (from backstage): OH NO! I HAVE TI GO HID MY CLOTHES!

Em: Which song?

BSC1997: Only your favorite, Gummy Bear by Gummy Bear!

Em: I love that song!

BSC1997: Okay the spotlight is on you!

Em: **_Oh I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_yes I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear_**  
**_I'm a jelly bear_**  
**_cause I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_I'm moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear oh yeah_**  
**_gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear_**  
**_gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear_**  
**_bai ding ba doli party_**  
**_bamm ding ba doli party_**  
**_breding da doli party_**  
**_party pop_**  
**_bai ding ba doli party_**  
**_bamm ding ba doli party_**  
**_breding da doli party_**  
**_party pop_**  
**_Oh I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_yes I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear_**  
**_I'm a jelly bear_**  
**_cause I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_I'm moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear oh yeah_**  
**_ba ba bidubidubi yum yum (x3)_**  
**_three times you can bite me_**  
**_ba ba bidubidubi yum yum (x3)_**  
**_three times you can bite me_**  
**_bai ding ba doli party_**  
**_bamm ding ba doli party_**  
**_breding da doli party_**  
**_party pop_**  
**_bai ding ba doli party_**  
**_bamm ding ba doli party_**  
**_breding da doli party_**  
**_party pop_**  
**_Oh I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_yes I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear_**  
**_I'm a jelly bear_**  
**_cause I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_I'm moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear oh yeah_**  
**_Oh I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_yes I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear_**  
**_I'm a jelly bear_**  
**_cause I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_I'm moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear_**  
**_Oh I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_yes I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear_**  
**_I'm a jelly bear_**  
**_cause I'm a gummy bear_**  
**_I'm moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear oh yeah_**  
**_party pop_**  
**_party pop_**  
**_party pop_**

*BSC1997 and everyone else is cheering*

BSC1997: FINALLY SOMEONE IS CHEERING WITHOUT ME TELLING THEM TO!

Em: Wow, someone had to much sugar.

BSC1997: HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Em: Your yelling at everyone.

BSC1997: Sorry I stayed up late preparing this interview so it could be perfect.

Em: Aw that's so sweet.

BSC1997: Thanks well we got to go. See you soon Emmet.

Em; Bye!

*Emmet walks off stage*

BSC1997: Emmet was such a delight to have here today. He was so happy and I'm glad he showed us how strong he is. So you have seen a pixie, a soldier, a Barbie doll, and a bear. Who's next? Well all I can tell you is he's very protective of his human! Oh, I can't wait. So I'll see you next time on the next episode of TWILIGHT CHAT!

*BSC1997 runs off stage*


	6. Edward

**Hey guys. This chapter goes to MrsCullen9 because she wrote it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclamier: If you own Twilight please drop it of at my house or even Paramore because I dont own these two things. Yet.**

(Serious voice)  
Ok before you ask BSC1997 can't be in today- she's ill. So I am taking over of today's interview. Call me MrsCullen9 or for short MC9

MC9: (Cheerfully) Hi this is twilight chat!  
MC9: Ok then we are so lucky today because we have got a Silver Volvo owner, he's a sparkly guy and he is a heartthrob. Please Welcome EDWARD CULLEN!  
Audience: Screaming and banners are held up.  
MC9: No awards for guessing who's on team Edward!  
MC9: Hi Edward  
Edward: Hi, It's an honour to be here.  
MC9: Ok Edward here is our first question  
What is it like dating with a human danger magnet?

Edward: Well it can be challenging at times but I love Bella to pieces!

Audience: Arrrrrrrrr

MC9: (Checks watch) Are we ready for the next question please?  
MC9: AHEMMMMMMMM  
Audience stops  
MC9: Thank you  
Ok so Edward what do you like to do in your spare time?  
Edward: Well (thinks for long time) I like to play my piano, read and be with Bella.  
MC9: Arrr that is so romantic  
Anyway we are now on our song section and we have a song chosen for you and it is Only Exception by Paramore because you only loved Bella.  
Edward: I chose that for exactly that reason.  
He picks up the mic and starts singing really good.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

Audience: Crying and cheering  
MC9: (wiping tears from eyes) that's amazing

MC9: Ok that's it for now  
BSC1997 will be back next time so bye!

**Please subscribe and review and if anyone wants t give me a chapter to put up, then just pm me the chapter.**


	7. another annocment

Hey guys it is me. I really need your help. Do you want me to write the interview with Bella as a vampire or as a human? I am stuck on this.

Also, sorry I didn't update for a while. I was busy with my camp talent show and on Saturday I saw wicked. It was so good and I recommend it. So if you cooperate with me I can write some more chapters. But I'll really only do that if you guys review.

Also send me your ideas for future chapters.

Thanks, Bella! (Yeah I'm putting this at the end of my chapters. It's easier to write out.)


	8. Bella

**Hey guys. I finally decided I would make her a vampire. I had alot of help in this chapter. MrsCullen9 again helped me in this chapter. She wrote part of this. This is dedicated to you! Also I'd like to thank all of you who review and favorite my story. It means alot to me. Thanks all of you and I hope you like this chapter.**

BSC1997: Hello guys and welcome to another episode of Twilight Chat. So far you have seen Alice sing pocketful of sunshine, Jasper rap along to Soldier, Rosalie sing Barbie girl, Emmett sing the gummy bears song and Edward sing Only Exception. I would also just like to take this time to thank MrsCullen9 for helping me in the last chapter. Okay, today we are going to bring out a red eye wonder. She used to be a klutz but know she is as grateful as Alice. She may now be as pretty, maybe prettier, as Rosalie. She is the newest person to the Cullen Clan please welcome Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!

BC (from behind stage): MY NAME ISN'T ISABELLA!

BSC1997: FINE! Please welcome Bella. Better!

BC: VERY! (She comes running out at vampire speed) Hello!

BSC1997: Ummm….hi?

BC: What's wrong? You seem scared.

BSC1997: Yeah, yours eyes are freaking me out. They are still red.

BC: Oh sorry.

BSC1997: It's not your fault. Anyway, lets start the interview! So what's it like being a vampire?

BC: Well it's okay. It is always like I imagined but the bad part is that I can't see any of my old friends.

BSC1997: Oh that must be really bad. When was the last time you saw some of them?

BC: On my wedding night.

BSC1997: Oh that's sad.

BC: I guess so.

BSC1997: Next question! (MrsCullen9 wrote the rest so that's why her name is there)  
B: Ok, shoot  
Mc9: since Edward left you in new moon, how has your relationship been?  
B: we love each other even more now!  
Audience: cheers  
B: pipe down everyone  
Mc9: thanks Bells  
B: you're welcome  
Mc9: How Nessie  
B: RENESMEE is fine thanks  
Mc9: looks like we have an audience question  
B: yes  
Audience: Who is a better kisser Edward or Jacob?  
B: ermmmmmmmmmmmm can we move on to the song please.  
Mc9: of course and on my list you song is Clumsy by Fergie because you used to be clumsy.  
B: of course it is  
Picks up microphone  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it

First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it

Can't breathe  
When you touch my sleeve,  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm goin down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you

You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
So in love with you

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me dont stay single for long  
Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it

You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love

So in love with you  
So in love with you  
So in love with you

(I take over from here)

BSC1997: Wow that was really good. Do you mind if you sing another song?

BC: Not at all.

BSC1997: Okay you can pick this song.

BC: Ummmm…I'm going to sing See You Again by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana.

BSC1997: Is there a special reason why?

BC: Because I can never wait to see Edward.

BSC1997: Okay begin.

BC: I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like a must've known you in another life  
'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
(Can't wait)  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Alice said, "Oh she's just being Bella"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Alice said, "Oh she's just being Bella"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Alice said, "Oh she's just being Bella"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

BSC1997: Wow that was really good!

BC: Thank you!

BSC1997: Okay that's it Bella bye!

BC: Bye! (she walks away)

BSC1997: Awww! She is so sweet. She even provided two songs for us. Okay in the next chapter you will see into the mind of a hybrid. She is half vampire and half human. You probably know who I'm talking about. See you next time on Twilight Chat!

* * *

**This is longer then my normal chapters so I hope you like it. I will try to update again this week but I am leaving on saturdy for Ocean City, Maryland. i have a question. Do you want Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renne, and Billy in this sxtory. If you could vote on it or message me about it thn it would be so much help. Remember to review so good things can happen to you. (It rhymed!)**

**Thanks, Bella( This is still easier to write out.)**

* * *


	9. Im done with this story

Hey guys its me. Sorry but I will not continue this story. I will, however, start a new one. Someone can take over this story. Just pm me if you want to. If anyone has an idea for a new story then just tell me your idea. I also wanted to tell you about this new role play I'm in playing Jacob. Its by Alida1901. She needs a few more characters until she gives us the go to start writing. She needs a Mike Newton, a Seth Clearwater, a Ben, a James, a Victoria, someone to play Timothy who will be Leah's mate, and a Paul. Just leave her a review on the forum and tell her want you want to be. Thank you for being great readers.

Bella


	10. role play

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I am starting a role play. If anyone wants to join just pm the part. Thanks a lot!

Also for my story Twilight Chat I stopped it because it was reported by someone named What a Bitch, she said it was reported and I didn't want to take any chances. I may start it again if someone tells me that it was a fake review. I really dont see any rules broken by that story soI dont know what she means. Sorry about that story but I might start a new one. I just need ideas.

Sorry for the wait,

Bella


	11. starting again

**Hey guys, Im going to try and start writing this again. It may be a while till I upload but just bear with me. **

**If anyone wabts to be my beta please let me know. **

**Also I need some ideas for any of my srories. Thanks!**

**-Bella3**


	12. Renessme

****

**I finally updated this story! Its been a while but I hope you enjoy it!**

****

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever own twilight.

* * *

BSC1997: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to Twilight Chat! Today we have a very important guest. We have with us Renessme Carlie Cullen!

(audience appluase while Renessme comes dancing onto the stage.)

BSC1997: It's great to have you here Nessie.

NR(for nessie cullen): It's great to be here. I've been waiting for months to be on the show.

BSC1997: Sorry about that. So I'm going to ask you some questions. Question number one: What age are you currently?

NR: Currently I am 3 years old but I have the body of a 14 year old. This is due to the fact that I age quickly.

BSC1997: Nice! Okay, next question: How do you feel about being Jake's imprint?

NR: It's great! It's like we were destined to be together and I was put on this Earth hust to fall in love with him. Also, I know that due to the whole imprint thing he will never cheat on me.

BSC1997: Actually Nessie, Jake was in love with another women before you were borm.

NR(anxious and mad); Who?

BSC1997: It was... (before I could finish what I was saying Bella comes running onto the stage)

BC: NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

BSC1997: She has the right to know! Okay before I was so rudely intrupted (glares at Bella) It was your mother. (gasps from the audience)

NC: WHAT! MY MOM!

BSC1997: Yup they kissed twice and Jake even crashed your moms wedding to try to win her back. (by this time Bella has run off stage and is currently hiding in Antartica.)

NC: WHAT!

BSC1997: Yup. He was like a love sick puppy.

NC: WHAT!

BSC1997: Is that all you can say?

NC: WHAT!

BSC1997: Okay I'm moving on to the next question. Nessie, what is your favorite thing to eat?

NC: Ummm... like human food or animal?

BSC1997: Name one of each please.

NC: Okay. I don't really like human food but if I had to choose it would be eggs. (AN: remember in Breaking Dawn how the only thing Bella could eat was eggs?) For an animal it would be a deer.

BSC1997: Nice choices. Okay last question. What is your favorite song?

NC: That's easy my favorite song is La La Land by Demi Lovato.

BSC1997: Why is that your favorite song?

NC: Well its about a girl who isn't like everyone else and that's what I am. There is no one else like me (AN: In my world Nahuel and his sisters don't exisit) so like the song says " Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything," but I'm not.

BSC1997(in shock): Wow! That was deep!

NC: Thank you.

BSC1997: If you wouldn't mind would you please sing us the song?

NC: I don't mind at all. (grabs the mic) okay one, two, one, two, three, four...

"I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight"

(she finishes and the crowd claps like crazy)

BSC1997: That was amzing!

NC: Thank you!

BSC1997: Well it was great to have you here today Nessie.

NC: It was great to be here. (she walks off stage.)

BSC1997: Okay, next time we will be having the other team on here. Yes, we will be having the dog on the show. Stay tuned!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. Sorry about the sing. I couldn't find anything else that fit. For the next one, I hate Jacob Black so if you are team Jacob, don't read it. If anyone has any ideas please pm me or leave it in a review. Thanks!**

**-Bella**


End file.
